Ranma's Lingering Affection
by HiroshiCoyote
Summary: It has been two weeks since the Koi Rod event, and Ranma is trying to deal with the lingering memories and emotions when a certain Dragon Prince shows up at the Cat Cafe, locking Ranma in her cursed form. Ranma will have to deal with her lingering affection for a certain lost-boy on her journey to gain back her manhood, with him and Mousse accompanying her on this journey.
1. Mind and Body

Ranma's Lingering Affection

Chapter 1: Mind and Body

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma** **½** **in any way shape or form and I am not trying to use this to make any money. Ranma** **½** **is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and not by me.**

* * *

 _"I'm so happy! My husband-to-be!" Ranma exclaimed, as she wrapped her arms around Ryoga; Looking up at him with only love dancing in her eyes._

 _"You're awake?" Ranma heard Ryoga ask and saw a bead of sweat roll down his face before looking into the eyes of the one she held most dear to her heart; She mistook the nervousness and fear she saw in his eyes as only his shy nature getting to him and thought it was cute how he reacted to her._

 _"Of course, and now we're all alone…" she said in a dreamy tone of voice as pushed herself even closer to Ryoga, almost making him fall back on the ground itself. She had her arms wrapped around his neck as she rubbed her cheek against his in a loving manner and continued, "We're in the middle of nowhere. Not a soul for miles around. We can cry shout, or… scream… and no one will hear us."_

 _Ranma listened intently as Ryoga began to sputter out, "Um… yes… that was part of the plan, no witnesses,"_

 _She couldn't help herself from squeezing him even tighter after hearing those words, "Oh, you put it so romantically!" She said right before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her skull followed by the words, "Down, boy! You're the only one that'll be screaming… Ranma! Try not to struggle. It'll hurt less that way."_

 _She put her hands over her heart as she looked at her Ryoga and asked, "My love, what are you saying? Do you hate me?"_

 _She saw him crack his knuckles as he said, "Frankly, Ranma… I'd rather drink sewage than be with you. No offense, but I can't stand the sight of you."_

 _It felt like someone had just ripped her heart out and she knew of only one way to make him happy, "I see… so I mean nothing to you…" She paused and looked up at him with shimmering eyes, "If that's true… if it will make you happy then kill me."_

 _"Huh?" She heard Ryoga ask before following it up with, "What nonsense are you talking about?"_

 _She turned away from him and laid her hands on her lap with her eyes closed as she said, "I want you to be happy. So, let death take me, if that's what you desire." She opened her eyes and looked up at the stars as she continued, "I love you so much. I'll do anything for you… even die…" She closed her eyes again trying to hold back the tears, yet some still escaped as she clasped her hands together in a praying position knowing the end was near for her. She was happy though, in her last moments of life she would make the one she truly loved happy and that was enough for her._

 _She snapped her head back and smiled as she heard Ryoga yell, "No! I can't do it!"_

 _Hearing him say those words completely flipped her emotions upside down. She grabbed on to his arm as she said, "Oh, you're so cute when you're noble! That's why… I love you… so much." She finished by planting a kiss on his cheek; Making her heart flutter with excitement at finally being able to enjoy a moment with her darling Ryoga_

* * *

Ranma jerked his head up from resting on his desk, and began to look around the classroom frantically. Upon realizing where he was he quickly buried his face in his hands trying to hide the blush that was spreading across his face. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit… why… why do I gotta keep dreaming about him… stupid koi rod… stupid Ryoga… stupid dreams… I swear I'm going to kill him.'_

When the bell rang Ranma grabbed his book bag and ran out of the classroom ignoring Akane and everyone else who was yelling him; He wanted to get away from them all. He was too embarrassed to be seen right now and his face was still on fire from his previous dream. He needed to calm down and get away from everybody. So, he leaped up on the roof of the school hoping to stay hidden for a while. Not only to calm himself down but also, so he wouldn't have to walk home with Akane. He just wanted to deal with this on his own, and not let everyone else know what was going on inside of his head.

He walked over and leaned against the fence that lined the roof and leaned his head back. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he did with Ryoga while he was under the effects of the Koi Rod. It started out as only a few dreams every once in a while, but now almost every one of his dreams involved the fang-toothed martial artists. It didn't even matter if he was in guy form or girl form; He couldn't stop them, and didn't want to tell anyone about them as it would be way too embarrassing.

A chilly breeze blew by and the cold air helped him finally start to calm down as the heat was leaving his cheeks. He breathed in deep before exhaling hard and shaking his head. ' _dang, that was probably the worst one yet. I can't believe I was going to let him kill me… stupid, Pig-Breath,'_ Ranma thought before he leaped off the roof; Falling down from the tall building and landing on the ground without even batting an eyelash, he started his journey home, alone.

He was walking on the fence as usual glad that he had finally been able to collect his thoughts enough to look and act normal for the time being. He made it about half way before he came across someone lying in the ground making a huge imprint almost as if they had been flattened by a steamroller; Leaping down from the fence he recognized the Bandanna clad boy and his eyes went wide seeing the lost boy in such a state, "Ryoga!" Ranma yelled before he shook his head and noticed Akane's bag laying on the ground only a few feet away from the lost boy.

Ranma looked at Ryoga; Noticing that it looked as if someone had just beat him to a pulp and worry began to fill his being. He was used to seeing Ryoga come back looking beaten and battered, but it was never this bad. Ranma knew whoever could beat Ryoga up this badly had to be one tough fighter. He pulled Ryoga out of the man-sized hole in the ground as he said, "Hey! Ryoga!"

He looked even closer and could tell something was off, "Geez, he's been knocked out cold." Ranma said before remembering what he said he was going to do to Ryoga earlier. This was the perfect opportunity to do it too, yet he couldn't go through with it. He wasn't a killer after all, and Ryoga could have done all sorts of perverted things with him if he wanted to. He had to give Ryoga props for at least being respectful when he was all messed up in the head. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Kuno would have been the one to use the Koi Rod on him instead of Ryoga.

Turning green from that thought, Ranma shook his head before smiling evilly at the lost boy; If he wasn't going to kill Ryoga, he could at least smack him around a little, "Hey! What happened to you?" Ranma asked as he started smacking Ryoga across the face repeatedly, "Ryoga!" Ranma screamed as he brought his arm back and smacked Ryoga across the cheek with all of his force.

Ranma saw Ryoga's eyes dart open and let go of the fang-toothed teen only to watch with wide eyes as Ryoga screamed, "Akane!"

"What?" Ranma asked in confusion; Not knowing what was going on at all. A few minutes later, after Ryoga recovered a little he explained that he saw a man wearing tiger skins attacking Akane, and he intervened and tried to stop him. "So, Akane's been kidnapped, why would someone want to do that?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

Ryoga was using his umbrella to help himself get back to his feet and glared at Ranma for a second before huffing and saying, "I don't know why. At any rate, something wasn't right." Ryoga turned and faced Ranma as he continued, "His strength… it was beyond what any human could possess…" he trailed off as they both walked around a corner and saw Mousse hanging on a wall; Only being held up by the dozens of knives that were sunk through his white robes and jammed into the concrete wall he was attached to.

' _Something doesn't seem right… who would kidnap Akane, beat up Mousse and Ryoga… this doesn't make any sense,'_ Ranma thought as he was helping Ryoga pull the knives out of Mousse's robes; Unlatching the long-haired boy from the wall.

After they got Mousse down he told them both what happened. Ranma chuckled, "You're saying some kid did this to you?" and Ryoga added, "I never realized you were such a pitiful weakling."

Mouse glared at both of them, "You don't understand! This kids speed, it was beyond human," Mousse rose and clenched his fists together, "and, to make my defeat humiliating, he then took Shampoo…"

"Shampoo was taken!?" Ranma asked in surprise, ' _The guy must have been really strong to take Shampoo against her will..'_ Ranma thought not even paying attention to what Mousse was saying until he heard Ryoga ask, "They took Akane and Shampoo to the Cat Café then?"

* * *

Ranma was following Mousse and Ryoga along the streets of Nerima towards the Cat Café when Ryoga spun around and yelled, "Stop staring at me Saotome; What's wrong with you!?"

Ranma's eyes went wide; He didn't even realize that he had been staring at Ryoga practically the whole time since they started their journey towards the Cat Café. Ranma corrected himself and snorted as he said, "Nothing is wrong with me Pork-Butt, I'm just wondering how you let a weakling beat you up is all,"

Ryoga relaxed as he thought, ' _That's a relief… with the way he was looking at me I was beginning to think he was still under the effects of that damn Koi Rod…'_ Before he said, "Whatever," and whipped his head back forwards looking away from Ranma.

' _I can't believe I was doing that... I didn't even notice it... Argh,_ _it's too damn awkward being around Ryoga now...'_ Ranma thought as he straightened up and continued following Mousse, towards the Cat Cafe; Making sure to not let his eyes wander over to the lost-boy right next to him.

The three of them were only a short distance away when they heard a girl scream in the Cat Café, and darted forwards trying to make it in there as fast as they could. As soon as Ranma stepped foot inside he caught a body that came flying down at him and stared at a person in a white robe with pointy and scaly armored shoulder pieces.

When Ranma looked down and noticed it was Akane who the person had tried to throw out of the restaurant he became enraged. Akane, even though he may not like her all that much, still had some sort of feelings for her. Ranma heard the robed person say, "Lime, Mint we are leaving."

"Hold on!" Ranma yelled stopping the white-robed person in their tracks.

"What do you want?" Ranma heard that person asked.

Ranma turned and glared at the Robed individual, "This girl, you see, might be uncute, and she's so strong she won't get hurt, but just now; What you did to Akane, you really shouldn't have done that." Ranma then lunged at the robed person, ignoring the pleas from Cologne as he yelled, "So, I will return the favor and throw you out!"

Just as Ranma got close he heard Cologne say that he shouldn't lay a hand on this person but only replied with, "Shut up!" as he tried to punch the robed individual, but was quickly sent flying upwards; Hitting the ceiling in a loud thud. When Ranma fell down to the ground he looked up and saw the individual turn away from him and say, "Idiot." Ranma took this opportunity to attack again, lunging at this person only to get his punches blocked with ease.

This person was so strong Ranma couldn't even keep up with the speed of their attacks, yet he saw an opening and dropped to the ground just at the person seemed to be going for the finishing blow. Ranma used his hands to keep his balance as he kicked them in the chest.

This only seemed to enrage the person he was fighting though as they yelled, "How dare you strike me!" Which was followed by a punch that sent Ranma sailing away from the person. However, Ranma had a handful of the person's robe as he went flying across the room revealing the person to be female as her breasts became exposed for everyone to see.

Ranma stared at her in disbelief as she buttoned up her shirt; He couldn't fathom a girl being so strong. She was really incredible, and the only girl he knew of that could compete with her was himself in girl form. Ranma looked past the irate little pink haired woman and saw her two friends looking at her in disbelief as well, "Herb…" He heard them both squeak out right before his attention was brought back to her.

He saw her battle aura begin to fill the room as she narrowed her eyes at him and started off softly, "You…" then yelled, "You, will be punished severely for that!" right as she launched a blinding Ki attack at him making him sail into the air. While he was in the air she didn't even give him a moment of rest as she flew above him and yelled out, "Ryu Sei Hisho!" and flew around him kicking him right in his midsection.

Ranma got sent flying towards a bucket in the corner of the room and got changed into Ranma-chan. She slowly started to pick herself up and turned towards her opponent, "D-Dammit…" she said quietly to herself as she tried to get up.

Ranma heard Herbs two retainers say, "He, he changed into a woman," and looked over and saw a smirking Herb staring at her right before an almost evil look spread across her face.

 _'Heh, this should be amusing,'_ Herb thought right before she called out, "Mint! The ladle!" and held out her hand as her retainer said, "Yes! Herb!" while placing it in her hand. Herb ignored Cologne asking her what she was about to do as she scooped up some water and splashed Ranma.

Ranma looked at Herb like she was crazy when she began to speak, "Consider yourself lucky that I spared your life." Then turned away from Ranma as she began walking towards the exit of the Cat Café, "Let's go, Lime, Mint we are done here. I have what I came for." Herb said as her two retainers packed everything up and started to follow her.

Ranma forced herself up not able to fully stand yet as she called out, "W-Wait a second, our duel still isn't…" she trailed off as she collapsed on the ground and blackness overtook her vision. Herb never even turned back to look at Ranma, she just continued on her way out the door; Leaving everyone else staring at Ranma defeated, lying unconscious on the floor of the Cat Cafe.

* * *

Akane and Shampoo we're tending to Ranma; Who was still unconscious, lying on one of the restaurant tables. While Ryoga and Mousse were asking Cologne questions about their recent encounter with the one they knew to be called 'Herb.' "Okay, Granny, who in the world were those guys?" Ryoga asked,

Mousse added, "That kid's inhuman speed,"

Ryoga nodded his head as he said, "That jerks inhuman strength," then looked at Cologne before saying, "and that girl's movements in the air. They can't be human arts."

Cologne looked at the youths sitting in front of her with a stern expression on her face as she said, "They are the last of the Musk Dynasty…" she continued on and explained all about the Musk; How they were said to be a tribe of fighting men who tried to master the Shokei Fist. They went deep into the mountains in order to study and train while adding the special nature and strength of animal to their arts. She also told them how the Musk were said to toss animals into the Nyannichuan at Jusenkyo to change them into their brides. So, their offspring would inherit the traits of their animal brides and become even stronger warriors.

"…As the next successor to the ruler-ship of the Musk Dynasty, Herb inherited the blood of dragons," Cologne said, "It is said that the royal family was the most powerful-"

Cologne got cut off as Ranma spoke up, "Well, isn't that just dandy…"

Cologne jumped upon hearing Ranma's voice and said, "Future son-in-law, you're awake!"

Ranma looked over at Ryoga sitting in the chair for a moment, _'ugh… stupid dreams again,'_ before forcing the rising heat in her cheeks away and looking back at Cologne. Speaking with determination she said, "I don't care if she's a dragon's descendant or a sea horses. I won't allow this to end with my defeat…"

"But, she defeated you so easily, Ranma," Akane said, but was ignored by everyone as Cologne started speaking, "Well, although I believe it would be unwise. I suppose Son-in-law should fight Herb again." Cologne then added mentally, ' _Son-in-law… the way he was looking at that Hibiki boy… it's probably nothing Ranma wouldn't swing that way…'_

* * *

It was late at night in the Tendo home, and Ranma was walking into the bathroom ready to get washed up and soak in the tub as well as change back into a man. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking about her defeat at the hands of this so-called dragon princess, and when she wasn't thinking about that, her mind would wander off towards a certain lost boy. She was ready to get washed up and take a nice long soak in the furo. Not only to clear her mind, but also to relax her aching body from her recent defeat.

Ranma got undressed and walked through the separating doors and into the furo room; She grabbed a bucket and sat down on a stool, shivering as she threw the chilly water over her head. She washed her entire body before standing up and walking over to the hot steaming water that was in the furo.

She slowly stepped into the water and when she was completely in the furo she closed her eyes and let out a blissful sigh. She wondered why the hot water felt so much different than it usually did against her skin. Right before she realized she still had weight pulling down on her chest and snapped her eyes open as she looked down at herself, ' _no… no…. no… I-I can't be… I'm still a girl… what the hell is going on? I can't be stuck… I just can't be… this... this better not be because of that stupid Koi Rod messing with my head,'_ She thought right before she began to shake and couldn't stop herself from screaming.

Almost instantly she heard the furo door snap open and turned to see her father holding a sign that said, 'What's the matter, Ranma?' and Soun standing right behind him ask her, "What is it, Son?"

Ranma looked at them with horror in her eyes for a moment before saying, "This can't be happening… I'm in hot water and I haven't changed back into a guy…"

Everyone in the household was in the bathroom now staring at Ranma soaking in the hot water and still being female; It only confirmed what Ranma had just said as they all yelled, "What!?"

"What the hell is going on?" Ranma asked herself just as Shampoo and Cologne ran through the furo door. Upon seeing Ranma soaking in steaming water and still female Shampoo said with a worried voice, "Ranma! Is true, you no can change into man?" which was followed by Cologne saying, "I was afraid this would happen."

Cologne was perched on her staff observing the soaking and almost petrified redhead in the furo for a moment before the youngest Tendo girl spoke up asking, "You know something about what happened to Ranma?"

Cologne nodded as she said, "I believe so," She paused for a moment and glanced at the Panda and Tendo patriarch, "Why don't we let Son-in-law get dressed, then I'll explain what I believe to be wrong with him,"

The men in the room nodded as they got up and left the room followed by Akane and Shampoo. Cologne was about to leave the room as well but noticed that a certain redhead was staring out at nothing in shock. She promptly walked over and whacked Ranma on the head as she said, "Calm down Son-in-law; Get dressed then I'll tell you how to unlock your curse,"

Ranma rubbed her head and glared at Cologne before saying, "Thanks, Old ghoul, I think… I needed that," Cologne nodded her head ignoring Ranma's name calling and promptly left Ranma alone to get dressed.

A few minutes later Ranma came downstairs and sat at the table in between her father and Akane across from Cologne and Shampoo with Soun at the head of the table, "Good, now that Son-in-law is here I will explain. I believe Herb, used the Ladle on Son-in-law. It is a special artifact of the Musk Dynasty. Water ladled out of it, becomes mystical water… with the power to lock the form of those cursed at Jusenkyo. By using the Ladle's water on the animals, they had changed into woman by using the Nyannichuan. The men of the Musk Dynasty, would make them stay women forever. That is how they would mate and produce the next generation of warriors for their tribe."

Ranma looked around frantically before standing up and looking at Cologne as she yelled, "B-But, you said there was a way to cure me!?"

Cologne nodded, "I did, and I believe there is one. You see, there is another Musk Dynasty artifact, that can counter the effects of the Ladle." She paused for a moment before saying, "If I remember correctly it was called the Open Water Kettle; Water boiled in the Open Water Kettle and then poured over the affected person will cause the effects of the Ladle to be removed instantly."

Cologne sighed and lowered her head as she continued, "That being said, the Kettle was lost for centuries, as it had switched hands repeatedly during China's turbulent history. At present, I believe it is here in Japan. That is the reason Herb and the others journeyed here. They are looking to retrieve their long-lost artifact."

"So, if I douse myself with hot water from this Open Water Kettle, I can return to being a guy again?" Ranma sighed in relief as she thought, ' _That's a relief… I'm glad it wasn't from Ryoga and his stupid fishing pole… I wonder where he ran off to anyway… I hope he's alright where ever he is… argh! This is going to drive me insane, I've got to stay focused on changing back…'_

Ranma heard Akane say, "That's good to hear."

Ranma corrected her by stating, "No that's _great_ to hear! So, where can I find this Kettle?"

"To get your hands on the kettle, you will have to fight Herb again," Cologne said, "And, stop her from recovering it."

Ranma crossed her arms as she said without even an ounce of worry in her voice, "That won't be a problem. I wanted to continue our fight anyways."

Cologne looked at Ranma as if she was crazy, "Son-in-law, why are you being so optimistic? Do you really think you have a chance at winning-"

Right as soon as Cologne finished speaking everyone heard someone's voice from the backyard say, "Sounds like finding it, is the only thing you can do, Ranma."

Ranma turned and saw Ryoga and Mousse standing beside each other in the doorway, "We heard everything." Ryoga said which was followed by Mousse saying, "We'll help in the search of the Open Water Kettle."

Ranma's heart began to flutter when she saw Ryoga walk over to her and say, "Don't worry Ranma, I will keep you safe from harm. It's dangerous for a beautiful woman like yourself, to travel alone."

She had to look away from him and focus on dead puppies, a naked Cologne, and Happosai wearing female undergarments in order to keep the heat rising in her cheeks from showing. After collecting herself, Ranma turned and looked at Ryoga, "A-Are you two feeling okay? You're not suffering from a fever or something, are you?"

Ranma never got an answer as Akane walked up to Ryoga and said, "Thank you, Ryoga. When it comes down to it, you are a true friend to Ranma."

Ryoga patted Ranma on the head while laughing nervously from Akane talking to him, "A-Anything for my dearest friend." He said as he thought, ' _I kind of owe him anyway, I feel awful for using the Koi Rod, trying to get you to love me, Akane. I tried to kill Ranma while he was like that too… I need to redeem myself then I can go back to making Ranma's life a living hell again, and winning Akane the right way.'_

Ranma then heard Shampoo, behind her say, "Shampoo didn't think Mousse was man of fast friendship," Which was followed by Mousse stating with confidence, "I can't believe you just noticed this." He said this as he thought, ' _Who cares about the Open Water Kettle. The true objective is the Ladle with its ability to lock one's form. If I were to use it on myself when in human form then I'll never be a duck again. Then I'll be a true man and Shampoo will have no choice but to love me over Saotome.'_

Ranma looked at the two boys with a smile as she said, "Thanks, guy's, I guess I'll go pack then we can all head out." She then turned and walked up the stairs leaving Ryoga watching her leave with a remorseful look, and Mousse staring at her with a slightly wicked gleam in his eye.

* * *

Ranma was up in her room packing her bag when Akane walked in saying, "Ranma, this is all my fault… I'm sorry,"

Ranma looked at Akane and shook her head, "How is this your fault? This happened because of Herb and his stupid ladle. It is _not_ your fault."

Akane walked over and sat down next to Ranma; She looked off to the side with a remorseful look as she said, "But-"

She was stopped when Ranma cut her off saying with a hint of sadness leaking into her voice, "Hey... do you, think I'm going to... lose to Herb?"

Akane snapped her head up and looked at Ranma while shaking her head, "No, I know you can win." She finished with a smile. When she saw Ranma's face grow into a cocky grin she thought, ' _Good… this is the strong Ranma I know.'_

Their moment was cut short as Soun came running into the room yelling, "Ranma, if against all odds, you can't change back into a man. I feel it will be my duty, to make you my _bride!"_

Akane sweat dropped and gritted her teach, and Ranma's skin began to crawl as she started to turn green, "Eew, don't say things like that!" She yelled in disgust.

Luckily, Ryoga walked into the room saving Ranma from the Soun's stupidity as he called out, "Ranma, we better get going."

Ranma practically ran away from Soun as she hastily grabbed her travel pack; From begin distracted by Akane and Soun while packing, she forgot to pack one of the most essential items for her journey. She slung her pack over her shoulder and nodded her head as she started to follow Ryoga and said, "Right, let's get going."

The whole family was gathered at the front gates to the Tendo home watching Ranma and company leave on their journey. Ranma turned back and looked at them with a determined look on her face as she thought, ' _I have to turn back into a man… I just have to…'_

She got pulled out of her thoughts as Ryoga patted her on the shoulder saying, "It's alright, we'll help you get that Kettle and get you changed back in no time, Saotome."

Ranma looked up at him as she thought, ' _Ryoga's so sweet, he really does care about me… argh, dammit... when I was a guy at least I could talk to him without it being so weird... I gotta change back soon or I'm going to lose it,'_ She then nodded, "Y-You're right, and I'm gonna beat the stuffin' out of lizard-breath too!" She stated with her fist clenched in front of her and a determined look on her face.

Mousse interrupted them as he cleared his throat and said, "If you two are done flirting, we need to move faster if we're going to catch the train."

Ranma tried to hide her blush but only managed to keep Ryoga from seeing it. Mousse looked at Ranma in confusing as he thought, ' _I was just joking around… Ranma couldn't actually have been… no way, that's impossible... it's probably just my bad eyesight messing with me,'_

Ryoga spoke up with a snort ignoring Mousse's comment as he said, "Whatever, you're right we need to hurry. Let's take to the rooftops it'll be faster that way."

Ranma and Mousse nodded; Then all three of them leaped up on the roofs. Ranma kept a close eye on Ryoga making sure he didn't start leaping off in the wrong direction as they started their long and difficult journey to get back Ranma's manhood.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this first chapter. I love to hear back from everyone, so leave a comment if you want too good or bad. This idea popped into my head when I realized that the Koi Rod event happened almost right before Herb came and locked Ranma. So, I asked myself, how would Ranma react with those memories of her love for a certain lost-boy as she was on the journey with him to get back her manhood? Anyway, thanks, for reading and I wish everyone a late Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holidays to everyone who doesn't celebrate it. I wanted to get this posted on Christmas day, but things happened and I couldn't get around to it.


	2. The Beginning

Ranma's Lingering Affection

Chapter 2: The Beginning

 **A/N:** One big thing I left out from the first chapter, and something I feel ashamed of is that there was one person who not only helped me come up with the title for this story but a lot of the plot as well. So, I deeply analogize to my friend Fuyukazehime, who was the one that did everything I stated above and more.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma** **½** **in any way shape or form and I am not trying to use this to make any money. Ranma** **½** **is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and not by me.**

* * *

Herb was sitting down leaning against a tree while her two retainers where off gathering supplies for their trip. She was overlooking the lands of the area that they were soon to be traveling over, with her robe wrapped around her as she thought about the Kettle and how close she was to retrieving the lost artifact. She had traveled all across China for months searching for leads only to find out that the kettles true location was here in Japan. She got brought out of her musing as she looked up and saw Mint and Lime running up to her.

Mint yelled, "You won't believe it, Herb!" which was followed by Lime yelling, "We bought milk and bread from a _woman_! It was _exciting_!" as they both approached their Prince.

Herb shook her head and took one of the cartons of milk Lime was carrying; Ignoring their stupidity she began to gulp down the liquid to parch her thirst. Herb being born from the lineage of Dragons had some of the sharpest hearing and sense of smell out of all of the Musk warriors. And, she couldn't help but shoot one eye over as she was drinking her milk to look at Mint and Lime when they started conversing with one another.

She perked her ears up and listened as she heard Mint say, "Maybe, we shouldn't have said that, Lime. You know with Herb being a woman and all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Lime responded, "I was surprised when I saw Herb's body too. That was the first time I ever saw it and I never realized Herb was a girl."

Herb saw Mint nod his head as he said, "It was very surprising to me too; Herb was so beautiful, but what were those things on her chest, Lime?"

"Umm… that was," Herb Heard Lime whisper before she saw him start rubbing his chin in thought and said, "I think it could be a 'breast,' like in the rumors we've heard about back home."

Herb saw Mint's eyes widen and she rolled her eyes when he said, "Really? I thought it was a 'father?'" This just confirmed her accusations that the people born from the descendants of Wolfs were idiots.

Herb expected something like that from Mint, but was surprised when she heard Lime say, "Yeah, but a father on the chest would be pretty strange. Anyhow, I think those things are called breasts which sticks out of a woman's chest."

Herb's rage boiled over at having her body being talked about like that from her two retainers; She tried ignoring them, but she could only take so much. And, when she heard Mint say, "I think I like Herb's breasts, Lime," it was the last straw. She squeezed the milk carton in rage as the liquid sprayed out and grabbed Mint and Lime's attention.

Herb stood up and glared at the two of them as she marched over and yelled, "Why don't you two _shut up_!" right as she blasted them into the sky with a fierce Ki attack. ' _None of this would have happened if it wasn't for that insolent child revealing my living shame… There was something about that one though… something I can't quite place… anyhow, it doesn't matter I won't forgive_ _ **her**_ _. May_ _ **she**_ _rot away the rest of_ _ **her**_ _life as a_ _ **woman** ,' _Herb thought as she walked back over to the tree and sat back down; Waiting for her two retainers to recover so they could continue on their journey.

* * *

Ryoga was sitting in a bench seat with Ranma to his left as the train was whipping by trees, fields, and small towns. He heard the rumble of the tracks underneath him as he laid his hand of cards down with a grin on his face; Hoping, to finally beat Mousse this game. He scowled when Mousse revealed his hand to be a royal flush beating his pair of two. Ryoga leaned back hard in his chair and he was beyond irritated as he asked himself how Mousse had been able to beat him every single game. This was until he felt someone start to lean against him.

Ryoga looked to his side and blinked at the redhead who was using his shoulder as a pillow. He thought about shoving her off of him and waking her up, yet he couldn't do it once he saw her face; She looked so relaxed, so calm, and so peaceful that it felt wrong to wake anyone up while they were like that, even if she was his rival. He snapped his head up as he heard Mousse ask in confusion, "Are you going to get Saotome off of you, or not?"

Ryoga opened his mouth to say something just as an elderly couple came walking by. The elderly woman said to her husband, "Aww, don't they make a cute couple, dear?" Ryoga swallowed a lump in his chest wishing Saotome would get off of him as the elderly man nodded his head, "Yes, honey, they remind me of us back in the day," The man said as he pecked his wife on the forehead and they continued on their way back down the aisle.

Ryoga's face twisted in anger from being thought of as his rival's boyfriend and hearing Mousse snickering in the seat across from him did not make him feel any better. "Would you shut up, duck-boy!" Ryoga yelled at Mousse.

Mousse smiled and waved his hands defensively in front of himself, "Hey, don't get mad at me," Mousse said through chuckles, "Why don't you get mad at Saotome, he's the one using you as a pillow?"

Ryoga brow furrowed and he turned his attention away from Mousse as he began to try and pry Ranma off of him. Only to have her snake her arms around his and latch on even tighter. "Arg! Get off of me, Saotome!" Ryoga yelled as he was shaking his arm trying to throw off the redhead who wouldn't let go of him.

Ryoga tried everything he could think of to get her off of him for several minutes; He tried punching her only to have her dodge it in her sleep. He tried yelling in her ear only to have her shush him and say "Five more minutes, Pop's." He even tried running some of their food under her nose hoping to use her stomach to wake her up only to have it completely ignored.

Ryoga sat in his chair in defeat with Mousse laughing at him, "It's not funny! I can't get him off of me!" Ryoga yelled at Mousse. He sat there for a few minutes trying to think of new ways to get Ranma off of him just as the overhead speakers on the train blared open and he felt the redhead begin to stir.

Ranma was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she heard the intercom system start to say that they were about to stop at their get off point. She blinked her eyes open a few times from the blinding light on the train before noticing Ryoga glaring at her, ' _He's already mad at me… what the hell did I do now… Oh, god, I hope I didn't talk in my sleep!'_ She thought before she heard Ryoga say in a panted breath, "Oh, now you wake up."

"Huh?" Ranma asked, "Wh-What is it?"

Ryoga huffed as he stood up and grabbed his bag, "Nothing, let's get going," He said not wanting to let her know what she just did. He waited for Mousse to take the lead and Ranma quickly grabbed her bag running to catch up with the two of them as she thought, ' _Well, hopefully, it wasn't that… they would probably be asking me a lot of questions if they would have heard… **that**... whatever, he's always angry about something, it's probably nothing,'_

* * *

The sky was pitch black and the stars were shining overhead as Ranma and company exited the train station. Ranma and Ryoga were following Mousse who was in charge of holding on to the more precious items such as all of their yen and the map he was holding out in front of himself.

Ranma saw Mousse put a deck of playing cards up his sleeve and rolled her eyes as she said, "You two didn't play cards the whole time I was sleeping, did you?" Ranma said as she was following Mousse down a windy dirt road; Shivering slightly from the cold winter breeze that was blowing by them.

She crossed her arms and started rubbing them up and down as she heard Ryoga say, "You were playing to Saotome, I don't want to hear it."

Ranma rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, until I noticed four-eyes over here," she pointed at Mousse, "was hiding cards up his sleeve,"

"What!?" Ryoga yelled at Ranma, "He was cheating the whole time!" Ryoga narrows his eyes at Mousse before turning and glaring back at Ranma, "Why the hell didn't you say something!?"

Upon seeing Ryoga's brow start twitching as he clenched his fists in rage and frustration, Ranma began to feel horrible for not telling him. She hung her head in shame as she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it would make you so angry," then raised her head up and looked at him with her wide blue eyes that were filled with guilt, "c-can you forgive me?"

Ryoga's anger deflated once he looked into her puppy dog eyes; He didn't see an ounce of acting or faking in them. But, he could never tell when Ranma was messing with him in girl-form, so he snorted as he said, "Whatever Saotome, your acting isn't going to work on me this time. But, it was just a card game, don't worry about it,"

' _Acting? What is he talking about… I meant what I said…Oh, no…'_ She was instantly glad it was dark out as she realized what she did and blushed profusely, _'dammit, I did it again… why can't I just act normal around him… Well, at least he thought I was just messing with him…'_ She thought as she used Ryoga's inability to read her to her advantage, "Well, at least you're finally starting to catch on," she said with a huff as she shoved her hands in her pockets.

Ranma then spotted a campsite up ahead and it was almost perfect with it being right beside a tiny stream as well as being on the edge of a small forest; They could catch fish for their meals and get firewood from the nearby foliage. "Hey, that spot ain't so bad for setting up camp." She said as she pointed towards it, "What do you guy's think?" she asked as she looked over at the two of them. Ryoga and Mousse both nodded their heads as they followed the redhead over to the clearing.

Mousse started following Ranma's lead and leaned over to Ryoga and whispered, "Have you noticed Saotome acting funny lately?"

Ryoga shook his head as he whispered back, "Nah, Saotome is always acting strange. This is nothing compared to what I'm used to," he said as he recalled all the times Ranma had pretended to be his sister, or his fiancée, or his girlfriend just to trick him. So, he figured that even though Ranma was acting funny it was at least more normal than what he was used to.

Mousse blinked at Ryoga before he whispered back, "But, he apologized and he looked like he meant it… Saotome never apologizes…"

"Nah, I mean it's a little different, but Saotome was just messing with me like he always does," Ryoga waved him off as he whispered back to Mousse.

Mousse was about to whisper something back when he heard Ranma ask, "What are you two talking about?" as she slung her pack off her back and plopped it on the ground.

"Nothing," Ryoga responded as he walked over and took off his pack; Ranma and Mousse both stared at his pack in wonder as they felt the ground shake beneath their feet.

Ranma shook her head as she said, "Whatever," she turned her attention back to her pack and rummaged through it before pulling out an oversized red hoodie fit for her male-form. She quickly pulled it over her head as she said, "Finally, I was freezing," she turned and started walking off towards the woods as she yelled out, "I'm gonna go get some firewood. You two can set up camp or whatever."

With that Ryoga started going through his pack before pulling out his tent and started setting it up. While Mousse watched Ranma leave for a moment, wondering if Ryoga was right or not before telling himself that it was probably nothing. He then followed Ryoga's lead as he took off his pack and began to set up his tent.

Ranma was walking through the small forest picking up little sticks and twigs as she was adding them to the bundle in her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it would make you so angry. Can you forgive me," She grumbled to herself, ' _Where the hell did that come from… I need to control myself or he's going to think I actually like him or something,'_ She thought as she mentally slapped herself.

Ranma shook her head as she picked up a few more sticks and added them to her bundle; Noticing that she couldn't carry anymore she started to make her way back, but stopped about halfway as she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. So, she paced around the woods for a minute or two before telling herself that Ryoga and Mousse didn't seem to even notice her acting weird, so what did it matter.

Ranma sighed as she stepped back into the campsite and noticed that Mousse and Ryoga were both done setting up their tents. Ryoga's being big enough for maybe four people, while Mousse would probably barely fit in his. She walked over and tossed the wood in the center of the campsite before walking over to her pack, "I got the wood, can you start the fire while I set up my tent?" She asked Ryoga as she walked by him.

"I guess," Ryoga replied as he pulled out some flint from his pack and got to work on the fire. He got the wood stacked neatly and just got the fire going before he heard Ranma yell, "Where the hell is it!?"

Ryoga snapped his head back and saw all of Ranma's belongings thrown out of her bag, "Where is what?" what did you forget?" Ryoga asked.

Ranma turned around and smacked her forehead, "I forgot my damn tent that's what! Ugh, and it's freezing out here too," She said before removing her hand from her face and looking towards Ryoga's tent; That could easily sleep more than just the lost-boy himself. Then looked towards Mousse's tent that would barely fit himself let alone another person. She grumbled something under her breath as she turned towards Ryoga and really didn't want to ask him this, "C-could I bunk with you, Ryoga?"

Ryoga narrowed his eyes at her as he stated bluntly, "No way, you shouldn't have forgotten it."

"B-But, it's not my fault. If it wasn't for Soun spouting that nonsense, I wouldn't have forgotten it," She pleaded.

She saw Ryoga cross his arms as he stated, "No way, it's not going to happen, Saotome."

She pouted as she almost started begging, "But, I'm gonna freeze out here. C'mon Ryoga, be a pal and let me bunk with you."

Ryoga sighed and uncrossed his arms. He knew with winter being here Ranma would probably get sick and that would only complicate things on this trip. The only reason he offered to help in the first place was to redeem himself so he said, "Fine, but you're going to stay on your side and don't come over to mine."

Ranma could feel the heat rising in her cheeks when Ryoga said that as her mind thought about sleeping next to Ryoga in his sleeping bag. But, she shook her head and collected herself as she said, "Whatever, like I would even want to come over to your side," she then grabbed her pack and walked over to his tent. She walked inside and pulled out her sleeping bag; Making sure to keep it a good distance away from Ryoga's.

Ranma walked back over to her pack and pulled out some ramen cups, a couple bottles of water, and some chopsticks before she exited the tent and sat down next to Ryoga by the fire, "Thanks, for letting me use your tent, Ryoga… I can't believe I forgot the damn thing," She said as she pulled the lids off the cups and poured some water in each of them.

She laid the cups close to the fire in order to heat them up, as she heard Ryoga huff before he said, "Don't think it means anything. I mean, what would Akane think of me if I let you get sick or freeze to death while we were gone?"

' _Why the hell does he have to bring up, Akane!'_ she thought as she whipped her head back and glared at him before relaxing, ' _What the hell… what am I getting jealous for? It's not like I care who he likes,'_ She snorted and turned looked away from him as she said, "Who cares what the stupid Tomboy thinks anyways… I know I don't."

Ranma then felt a sharp pain to the top of her head and turned and looked at Ryoga with narrowed eyes, "Owe, what did you do that for?" She asked him as she rubbed the sore spot.

Ryoga crossed his arms as he said, "For making fun of Akane, and be lucky that's all I did."

Ranma was about to lunge at Ryoga but stopped when she heard Mousse call out, "Could you two, wait and fight each other in the morning." She stopped with her fist drew back and her eyes went wide as she heard Mousse continue, "And, I think the ramen is done, Saotome." Mousse then thought, ' _I guess Ranma is acting normal…'_

Ranma quickly darted over and used the sleeve of her oversized hoodie to grab the steaming cups away from the fire with one slightly burnt on the side. She handed Mousse one cup along with a pair of chopsticks, and then smiled as she handed Ryoga the slightly burnt one with his chopsticks.

Ryoga grumbled as he asked, "Why the hell do I get the burnt one!?"

"I dunno," Ranma said as she broke apart some chopsticks and began to slurp up some noodles, "Maybe it's cause you hit me. Besides it's only burnt on the outside, don't be such a baby."

Ryoga grumbled as he broke apart his chopsticks, ' _At least, I didn't have to cook it I guess…'_ he thought as he began to slurp up his noodles. After they were all done eating they decide to turn in for the night and get up early in the morning so they could keep their lead on Herb and maybe get to the kettle before she did.

The night was late and Ranma was all bundled up in her sleeping bag inside of Ryoga's tent; She could hear the fire crackling, the crickets chirping, and a few owls hooting as she was lying there staring at the top of the tent. She turned over and stared at Ryoga's back for a moment before asking him, "Hey Ryoga, are you asleep yet?"

She heard him sigh deeply before he said in an irritated tone of voice, "Yes, I'm still awake. What do you want, Saotome?"

Ranma rolled her eyes at him always being so defensive, "I was just gonna say thanks for letting me sleep in here again, and why do you always gotta act like that? I mean, you're my friend and we've known each other since junior high, so why can't you use my real name, huh?"

"It just comes natural," Ryoga said, "besides your annoying and we're not friends, so there's no point in me saying your first name, Saotome."

Ryoga's words hurt as she took what Ryoga said just a few hours ago to heart, when he called her his dearest friend in front of Akane. And, hearing him say this now was like someone had just used a knife to stab her in the back. She yelled, "You're such a jerk!" before she rolled over and faced away from him and said, "I can't believe I thought of you as my best friend."

Ranma laid there and was beyond angry, ' _Why… Why does he always have to be like that towards me? And, he's the one always calling me a jerk… argh… this is just great… now I'm going to be dreaming about him too…'_ Ranma sighed in frustration as she closed her eyes and forced herself to go to sleep; Knowing full well what was going to go through her brain while she was unconscious and she was not looking forward to it.

Ryoga was lying there in his sleeping bag and couldn't go to sleep, ' _dammit, why do I feel like such an asshole,'_ He thought before he rolled over and stared at Ranma's back, ' _I was just saying what I always say… I didn't know Saotome would take it so hard… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try and be a little nicer to him…'_ He nodded his head and closed his eyes making a silent promise to try and be a little nicer to his rival while he was on this trip. It helped him feel better about himself and he fell asleep not too long after.

* * *

 _It was early morning and Ranma was sitting out in front of Ryoga tent stirring miso soup for his darling Ryoga. He was so happy and excited to cook Ryoga breakfast that when he heard the tent flaps began to open and saw Ryoga start to come out he couldn't help but exclaim, "Good morning, dear! I made miso soup for you; It'll be done in a minute!"_

 _Ranma turned away from Ryoga and began to taste his soup before continuing on, "I was waiting for you to wake up. Now, I washed all of your clothes that I could find, but if you have any more, just give them to me and I'll get right on it."_

 _Ranma turned his head back when he heard Ryoga ask him in a low growl, "Ranma… what the hell are you planning?"_

 _Ranma smiled and shook his head as he said, "Planning? No, I'm not planning anything. I just wanted to see you smile, that's all."_

 _Ranma leaned back with wide eyes as Ryoga screamed in his face, "How the hell am I supposed to smile when a guy is taking care of me?!"_

 _Ranma felt so stupid for not considering that, "I didn't even think about that, sorry." He said in a saddened tone of voice as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then noticed a bucket of water not to far away and walked over and proceeded to poured it over his head changing himself. Ranma sat down and smiled at Ryoga with her hands in her lap as she said, "Is this better, dear?" as she batted her eyelashes._

 _She saw Ryoga look at her with his mouth agape, shoulders drooped, and his arms slack as he said in a monotone voice, "No, 'dear,' it's not better." Right before she saw his eyes go wide and he darted back into his tent._

 _Ranma tilted her head to the side and blinked at where Ryoga used to be before she walked over and opened the flaps of his tent. When she entered she saw Ryoga hunched over looking at a piece of paper in his hands. "Hi," she said before she felt him turn around and quickly grab her wrist._

" _Get over here 'dear'," he said as he slammed her on the ground of his tent._

" _What are you doing, dear?" Ranma asked in confusion._

" _Just hold still for a minute, will you?" She heard him say and a blush spread across her face when he yanked her shirt open and looked at her chest as he yelled, "AHA, the mark! It's here and it's a carp! Oh, boy…"_

 _Ranma heard a female voice say something outside of the tent but all of her focus was on what Ryoga was doing to her. She turned her head to the side with a full-blown blush spread across her face as she said, "Goodness dear, I didn't know we were this far in our relationship yet!"_

 _Then the tent flaps opened and Ranma heard Akane say, "Oh, my…" as if in shock before continuing on, "W-What are you two doing?" As Ranma got caught with Ryoga on top of her with his hands holding her shirt open._

* * *

Ranma awoke with a start and sat up in her sleeping back panting for air. She looked around for a moment and sighed with relief when she noticed Ryoga wasn't in the tent anymore and promptly laid her head back down in order to calm her nerves. She tried to forget about another one of those stupid dreams as she told herself over and over again that they meant nothing, and that she needed to focus on changing back to a man; Not whatever was going on in her stupid head at night.

A few minutes later, after she collected herself, she sniffed the air and her stomach growled as she smelled something cooking on the fire outside. She rose and climbed out of the flaps of the tent only to stare with wide eyes when she saw Ryoga holding some fish over a fire. She wondered how he didn't get lost on his way back to the campsite before she saw a rope tied around one of the nearby trees.

"Oh, you're awake," Ranma heard Ryoga ask her and it brought her attention back to him, "I figured since you made supper last night I would make breakfast. It isn't much but at least it's freshly caught."

Ranma walked over and sat on a nearby log close to the fire and looked at Ryoga with curious eyes. She crossed her arms and looked away from him; Completely ignoring anything he said. She was still angry about what he said last night and on top of that, she was forced to dream about him yet again. This was until she felt a stick poke her and looked down to see Ryoga handing her a stick with three fish on it.

"Here," Ryoga said and continued with a little distaste leaking into his voice, "Look, I didn't mean what I said last night, I guess you're the closest thing I have to a friend, Sao… Ranma."

Ranma blinked at him and her heart melted when he said that as she thought, ' _Aww, he said I was his friend and he said my name… Arg, no! I can't let that get to me.'_ Even though she didn't want to show any emotion from what he said she couldn't help but smile as she said, "T-Thanks, Ryoga," then took the fish he offered her, and couldn't keep the grin off her face while she was enjoying the meal he cooked.

They both ate in silence for a few minutes until Mousse came stumbling out of his tent making Ranma freeze at the sight of him; She couldn't help but feel like she was enjoying this time alone with Ryoga a little too much, and with Mousse coming into the picture she was afraid he would notice.

She relaxed when he sat down across from her and she saw that he wasn't wearing his glasses as he started to rub the sleep from his eyes. She saw him sniff the air before saying, "Is that fish?" He was then tossed a stick with several fish on it from Ryoga and Mousse promptly ate every bit of it.

After they ate breakfast, the three of them packed up camp and continued on their journey. With Ranma knowing they had at about a two-week lead on Herb just by taking the train, and she hoped that they would be able to keep it. This would allow her to get changed back then fight Herb in her true form at her full strength.

Ranma was pulled out of her musings about Herb when she heard Mousse say, "Hey, we are going to pass through a town in a few days that has a natural hot spring bathhouse. Maybe, we can relax there a bit before taking back off again?"

"That's a great idea," Ranma said nodding her head, "a hot spring would be nice right about now, with how cold it is."

Ranma quickly looked over at Ryoga when he said, "Aren't you forgetting something Ranma, you can't change back right now,"

"So…" she said then trailed off and a blush spread across her face, "Oh… right," she then looked down at her feet, and thought about that for a few moments. But, she really wanted to take a dip in a hot spring, so she said with a little uneasiness seeping into her voice, "Well, I just won't look and it's not like I can change back anyway, so no one will even know,"

' _That's not the point. You're still a guy, Ranma, we'll know…'_ Ryoga thought but didn't say anything as he had just made up with her and didn't want to make Ranma mad at him again; He simply rolled his eyes and readjusted his pack as he continued following Mousse.

* * *

A couple weeks journey behind them was Herb and her two retainers; Lime who was carrying all of the supplies and Mint who was carrying the lighter and more valuable items such as the ladle that was strapped to his waist.

Mint and Lime both came to a halt when Herb stopped in front of them and raised her nose in the air. Just as a train came rolling by some nearby train tracks.

"What is it, Herb?" Lime asked with a hint of curiosity and fear in his voice.

' _That train that just passed by… it had the scent of…'_ Herbs eyes went wide and a scowl spread across her face, ' _I will not let that rude-one get to the Kaisuifuu_ _before me_!' She thought before she yelled, "Mint, Lime, we need to move faster! It seems we have competition for the Kaisuifuu!"

"Who would that be?" Herb heard Mint ask but ignored his stupid question as she started to pick up speed and ran forwards.

Mint easily picked up the pace and was on Herb's heels in a second and Lime caught up a few minutes later. The three of them in hot pursuit and catching up to Ranma and company faster than expected, ' _The rude-one she smells a little different now… it couldn't be… Well, doesn't matter anyhow, if she thinks those two companions she brought with her will help, she is sadly mistaken. And, I will not let her beat me to the Kaisuifuu!'_ Herb thought as she was almost flying across plains and valleys with her retainers right behind her.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope everyone is enjoying this little story so far and I hope it can continue to hold your attention. The feedback from everyone was great on the first chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed this one just as much too. I love hearing from everyone so I look forward to reading the reviews from this chapter!


End file.
